Fade Away
by Tarallynne Moon
Summary: Death fic! Lucius grieves after his love is lost in battle... Originally written as a challenge fic for TSS.


**Title: **Fade Away 

**Authoress: **Tarallynne Moon

**Pairings: **Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Written for TSS Challenge: **Contest #4 Golden Staff (LM/HP) Harry dies defeating Voldemort. Lucius grieves.

**Summary: **Harry Potter dies defeating Voldemort. When two halves of a whole are separated, they find away back into each other's arms.

**Warnings:**Slash(male/male relationships), character death, major fluff,

**Disclaimer **All characters belong to J.K.Rowling and her various publishing companies. I do not claim to own them, nor am I making any profit from the stories I randomly come up with. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment and should not be taken seriously! Also, the lyrics used in this fic are from the song 'Rainbow' by Fefe Dobson.

**Archiving: **TSS, AFF, My LJ, and anywhere else my pimp, Keikokin, deems necessary.

**Notes: **Firstly, It is my own personal opinion that there is no such thing as fiction. I believe that there are other places and times where 'strange' things may happen. I also believe that there are some people on every plane of existence that may, at some point, see into another time or space. Therefore, you may deduct that I do believe that these characters are in existence, and I apologize to them profusely for any possible stretch of their character, should they come across this at any point.

Secondly, So much thanks for this goes to both Keikokin and Siggy—I would not have gotten anything done if it were not for either of them. I bow before you both! And I must mention Cameowitch, Knightmare, and Tinkering, who are wonderful inspiration and seem to have a gift for helping me!

****

**Fade Away**

****

****

_Your only a rainbow away  
and I'm sitting here soaking wet, waiting for you  
Your only a rainbow, just a rainbow away  
and I'm reaching out hoping that you see it too_

Lucius Malfoy stood silent as Harry Potter's body was placed upon the pyre. The rite was being held on Malfoy grounds. His body was to be burned and the ashes kept on the grounds, a place reserved for family. Rain fell, clashing bitterly with the embers flickering over the body.

Dumbledore spoke and many cried; Lucius stood still, drenched to the bone, waiting for Harry to rise once more. Waiting for Harry to beat the odds once more. Just once more.

_But I'm telling you, that I'm no fool  
Cuz I know what rainbows do  
__They fade away,  
fade away,  
fade away, away,  
stormy days, found its way  
and I wish I could hold you now_

Lucius remembered how they had made love, how every breathe he took, he took for the one in his arms, the one who'd left him. His Harry.

He remembered the sweet taste of his lips and the gentle way his fingers would always card through his ebony locks, pulling him closer.

He remembered the glorious feel of golden skin and the silky pull of muscles beneath his fingers, tracing patterns and pressures to hear a single gasp, that beautiful moan, his name on those sinfully delicious lips.

He remembered when it ended. That was the worst memory of all. He remembered that final curse uttered form his lips, the spell that struck The Dark Lord in a blaze of emerald. The curse that freed them all, how ironic, was the same that damned his Harry in the end, as well. That all-consuming jet of color, the breath rushing from your body and your heart stopping right there in your chest. He could feel it happen, watching Harry. He remembers a part of his soul leaving him.

And gods, how he grieves.

_I' am only a rainbow away, my friend  
And if you could see  
what others see  
You wouldn't feel so bad_

_And I'm telling you  
Cuz I've been there too,  
that storms are like rainbows, too_

Harry had once asked if he believed in soul-mates. He'd asked if Lucius believed i _them_ /i to be soul-mates. Lucius had nodded solemnly, gazing into beautiful emerald eyes. How could the same shade be so breathtakingly innocent and so destructive in the end?

"Do you think that there are two souls that fit together? Or do you think that there's one soul in two bodies that were meant to be together?" Harry wondered aloud, one night as they sat together in the parlour.

He didn't speak, but then he never had to. They both knew the answer.

Those who had assembled at the pyre were gone now, and still Lucius stay, staring into the tiny embers that remain, staring at the ash that could be his lover. He sunk to his knees, arms cradling his head, and sobbed alone in the rain.

_They fade away,  
fade away,  
fade away, away,  
stormy days,  
drift away,  
and may someone be holding you now._

He didn't know how long he'd been there. Days, maybe. Perhaps just a few moments. Time ceased to exist, here. All there was, was a heart-wrenching pain, a deep-seated need, a desperation unlike any other. And beyond it all, behind all the pain and sorrow, there was a soft tickling pressure skirting across his brain, just out of reach.

And he reached. He breathed in that soft sensation, feeling it grow, letting it overcome him entirely. He needed it, wanted it more than his next breath.

And then his breath stopped, carried away in the sensation. Lucius Malfoy died, that night. But he wasn't alone. No, his Harry came to take him home. A soul was one that night. And it all faded away.


End file.
